


Tell Me More

by ultraman64



Series: Ratbag is a term of endearment [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: BFFs, Chatting about relationships, F/M, Gen, M/M, Raleigh is probably not the guy you want relationship advice from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraman64/pseuds/ultraman64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting relationship advice from friends is both good and bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Special Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck wants a special gift for his 3 months anniversary with Tendo, and Mako helps provide some suggestions.

  
It's one week before Tendo and Chuck's 3 month anniversary. The Australian didn't do something corny as marking the date on the calender, but it was the days leading to the world being saved and one tends to remember something that important. All Chuck wants is to make it special for them.  
  
This would also be the first relationship anniversary that the blond's would celebrate and 3 months probably doesn't really mean anything to most, Chuck has always been the exception though. Even if Tendo had many previously relationships, some that have gone on longer than 3 months, the other man probably wouldn't even consider it a monumental anniversary for the two of them.  
  
But for Chuck, who first serious boyfriend only happened after the world was saved, it might as well be the 5 year mark. Of course the blond has no idea what to do, his fumbling around for the last dozen dates having left him mostly embarrassed or mortified with himself. Tendo always finds it amusing and cute though, likes to nuzzle the blond's cheek as he tells him so.  
  
As a result, the Australian has remained silent about the upcoming anniversary but Chuck has no reference point on this subject and needs helps. He considered asking his father, but having been in Herc's mind for the last few years, Chuck knows all the anniversary gifts that ever graced his mother's hands, and none are exactly fitting for the 3 month mark.  
  
A special day for the new relationship deserves a special gift.  
  
So he goes to the only other person that is reasonable: Mako Mori. The girl's own tentative relationship with Raleigh has been much a point of discussion between them as his relationship with Tendo.  
  
For a moment after closing the rift, there had been talk of disbanding the PPDC, and sending every member back to their respective homelands to join their military. Herc had been the one to argue about the need for one military force, to make Jaegers into world builders instead of apocalypse war machines. His father had been the one to argue that every member that wanted to stay in the PPDC should be allowed to, but only if they wanted. It was the reason that Mako was still there, alongside Raleigh and Chuck was grateful that what was left his family was still with him.  
  
"A gift after 3 months?" She asks, sitting lotus style across the floor from Chuck in her quarters.  
  
"Yeah," the blond rubbed the back of his head, always self-conscious when it came to his relationship. "I just figured it was pretty important but don't really know where to start."  
  
Mako tilted her head, lips quirking up. "For the first year, it's clothing you know. So maybe something like that."  
  
"What? Like a scarf?" He crinkled his nose, and she laughed.  
  
"Not a scarf but a sweater is always nice."  
  
"Tendo is not Raleigh." Chuck said bluntly, shaking his head. "He wouldn't look good in a sweater."  
  
"Sweaters are for cold weather, doesn't matter if you can't picture him in it." She tutted him, waving her hand. "Besides, Raleigh doesn't always look good in sweaters either."  
  
Chuck pursed his lips, thinking of his fight with the American man from back when, wearing that wool sweater and how nice it looked on him. He blinked, realizing Mako was now glaring at him and started to blush. "I-"  
  
"You've already got a boyfriend." Mako cut in, leaning forward to flick the center of Chuck's forehead. "Don't even think about it."  
  
"I'm sitting here asking about gifts for my anniversary," the blond grumbled, rubbing his head. "I wasn't thinking anything."  
  
She hummed in response, clearly not believing him and leaned back on her arms. Mako waited a few moments, watching the Aussie as he hunched forward with crossed arms before sighing loudly.  
  
"What do you think is a good gift? It should be something from your heart but don't involve jewelry."  
  
Chuck scowled at her, shrugging his shoulders. "If I knew, why would I have asked for help?"  
  
"Because you've always liked to show off," Mako smiled, rolling her eyes when the blond glared. "Don't act like that's a lie, I'll go and get your on camera interviews if I have too."  
  
"Shut up..." He grumbled even as a blush blossomed. "I keep thinking something he'd like, a gift that would mean something special for the both of us."  
  
Neither said anything for several minutes, both pondering what would be suitable. Mako suddenly sat forward, snapping her fingers and grinned when he looked at her.  
  
"Trashy romance novel!"  
  
"Oh God, why do I tell you _everything_!" Chuck groaned, even as he flung himself back onto the floor, unfolding his legs to spread out as he did. Mako shifted some, avoiding one thrown leg and crawled to lay down beside the other man.  
  
"Who else will you tell?"  
  
The Aussie stared up at the roof before turning his head in her direction. "What's been happening with you and Rah-ley? Shouldn't it be your anniversary too?"  
  
"Not my first relationship," she smiled at his blush, patting his arm. "Nor Raleigh's. And we're going slow anyway, so there's nothing to rush."  
  
"Lucky," he mumbled.  
  
"You should get the romance novel, something trashy that he likes but put a note inside. Maybe a poem or a letter talking about what it's been like for you, how much you love him."  
  
"And people call me sappy," Chuck smiled, turning onto his side and pushed his forehead to hers.  
  
"You're the one that wants to celebrate your 3 month anniversary~" Mako laughed, bumping her head into his.


	2. It's the thought that counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the anniversary and Tendo needs some ideas.

At 1330, Tendo finds himself in the mess hall of the Shatterdome, with a brand new romance novel next to his tray of food. He'd been staring at it for the last 20 minutes, debating reading his bookmark again or actually starting the novel instead.   
  
The previous day his boyfriend had surprised him with a basket of food, which was mostly stuff from the mess hall and egg bread, and had given him the book. Chuck really was a sweetheart, explaining how it was their 3 month anniversary and they should celebrate.  
  
Of course Tendo had been happy too, but now the brunette found himself in the dilemma of what to buy Chuck as a gift in return. The younger man had told him it was alright that he forgotten, but now Tendo felt like a heel, a pretty terrible boyfriend that always forgot that this was Chuck's first serious relationship. He glanced up at the man across from him, currently poking his mashed something on his own tray.  
  
"If, say, someone got you a gift -personal but inexpensive- should sexual favors come into play as a response to said gift?"  
  
"If you haven't gotten passed second base yet," Raleigh said, glancing up. "Chances are that kind of _gift_ would be returned with a boot to the chin."  
  
Tendo frowned, paging through the book lightly. "...We've gotten passed second base."  
  
"Not according to Mako," the American snorted before pointing his fork at the brunette. "And tell Chuck to stop asking her for advice. Every time I need to talk with her, there he is, hovering around."  
  
The older man grinned and shrugged at the former Ranger. "Not my fault they're so close. Plus, I dare you to tell Mako to stay away from him."  
  
"I'd never do that," Raleigh grunted and finally put his fork down. "I'm not an idiot that would tell her what to do." When Tendo made a noise of acknowledgment, he continued. "Which is why I'm telling you to keep that egotistical jerk to away from her."  
  
"Watch your mouth, Becket. I won't hesitate to beat you for that." The older man kicked his foot out lightly under the table, managing to tap the American's boot.  
  
Raleigh sighed, crossing his arms and leaned forward on the table. "Anyway, not that I like gossiping or anything, but this whole relationship with Chuck seems really- odd." He held one hand up instantly, stopping the man before he could reply. "I'm not talking about age differences. I just mean that you never seemed interested in long term stuff before."  
  
"I've been interested," Tendo frowned. "It was my previous partners that always had the problem with the long term part."  
  
"That's not what I remember," Raleigh tilted his head, looking considerably thoughtful. "I distinctly remember you being a player and explaining, in detail, about your conquests to Yancy and me."  
  
"I've also grown as a person," the brunette couldn't help crossing his arms leaning back slightly, feeling his irritation grow. "And where the hell is this coming from? Haven't we had this conversation before?"  
  
"That was before you and Chuck celebrated an anniversary." The American pointed out, not at all bothered by his friend's annoyance. "I guess I never realized how serious he was about you."  
  
"You'd think that'd be a good thing," the brunette grumbled. "I've told you before, I tried to dissuade him from wanting to go out with me. But-"  
  
"You're weak for a pretty face?" Raleigh smirked, unable to help himself.  
  
" _But I realized_ that if Chuck wants me, I'll be there for him. Until he's had enough," Tendo glared and shook his head. "I'm not doing anything that he doesn't want to, not pressuring him at all... which is probably why we haven't gotten passed second base."  
  
"Alright, I'll drop it. I just hope everything works out...for everyone," the blond shook his head, before looking up in amusement. "And I'm still stunned about that second based thing, to be honest. I figured your balls would have fallen off by now."  
  
Tendo smirked, leaning on the table as he lowered his voice. "I'll have you know, I'm ambidexterity. There's never a dull moment in my bunk."  
  
The young man looked appropriately disturbed and shook his head. "Now there's something I never, **EVER** , wanted to know."  
  
"Seriously though man, I need a gift idea." The brunette once more paged through the novel at his side. "Already bad enough that it's a day late now."  
  
Raleigh shrugged, glancing at the book with a slight raised brow. "He got you a romance novel, it's not like he broke the bank for you. So get him something equally cheap. Get him-" He waved his hand in the air, frowning. "Something for his dog."  
  
Tendo blinked and looked at the American across from him. Jumping up from the bench seat, the brunette grinned as he shoved his mostly uneaten tray towards the blond. "Damn Raleigh, why didn't you mention that sooner? I've got to go."   
  
The young man watched as the brunette jogged away, before looking back down at trays of food and something else that caught his eye.  
  
~  
  
Chuck pulled his door open, looking only slightly confused but smiled brightly when he saw Tendo standing just beyond.   
  
"Hey Elvis, what brings you around?" The blond shifted, opening the door wider and allowed his boyfriend entry. The brunette grinned happily, one hand behind his back and reached with the other to pull the Australian into a kiss.  
  
"About yesterday, I wanted you to know how much I appreciated your gift." Tendo smirked, quickly licking Chuck's lips before pulling away completely.   
  
The blond's face flushed, licking his bottom lip before looking away. "It's fine, I told you I didn't expect anything in return."  
  
"But I wanted to give you something Chuck~ I wanted to show you how much you meant to me as well." The brunette grinned, so proud of himself, and pulled his arm around to hold out a small bag.   
  
The younger man looked surprised and delighted, taking the bag from Tendo. Hesitantly, Chuck pulled the tissue paper away until he lifted out a richly blue colored collar. For a moment, the Australian stared at it before slowly looking over at Tendo.  
  
"What-?"  
  
"You like it?" Tendo puffed up, putting his hands on his hips. "I think the color's perfect!"  
  
"... What exactly are you expecting?"  
  
"Uh, to wear it, of course." The brunette looked momentarily confused, staring at Chuck before looking at the gift then back up to his boyfriend. "It's for Max you know, I got it for Max."  
  
The blond could feel his fingers curling into the collar, a bright red blush further developing over his cheeks and glared. "I know it's for Max! I didn't think I was going to wear it! I'm just confused as to why you'd buy my dog a gift for our anniversary and not me."  
  
"Because you love your dog?" The older man moved passed confusion and was starting to panic. ' _Dammit, this is the last time I ever listen to Raleigh_ ,' Tendo thought, trying to ease closer to Chuck without crowding him. "I just thought, since Max means a lot to you, you'd think a gift for him was nice. I-I even got the tag engraved!"  
  
Chuck paused, turning glaring eyes towards the collar's tag to see exactly what Tendo had put.  
  
 _Max. Owned by the sexy, beautiful, wonderful hero of the world, Chuck Hansen._  
  
Despite the tension in the air, when the blond quirked his lips, Tendo mentally let out a sigh of relief. Knowing that he'd won Chuck over again, the blond's anger would soon dissipate, and he'd avoid a major fight right after their anniversary.  
  
"Fine, it's cute." Then Chuck shook the collar towards the brunette, almost pouting as he added: "But next time, anniversary gifts are meant for only those in the relationship."  
  
"Righto Mr. Ranger sir." Tendo gave a wavy salute and slid all the way closer, wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist. "Sorry Chuck, I really thought you'd like the gift."  
  
"s'fine." The blond wrapped his own arms around the older man's shoulders, staring at the collar over the man's shoulder. "I guess I was expecting something more like the letter I wrote you, instead of just the novel itself."  
  
Tendo sighed, leaning up to kiss the Australian when he pulled back suddenly. "Oh God, I forgot..."  
  
Chuck looked startled, which turned quickly to concern. "Forgot what? Everything okay?"  
  
"...Yeah, but I got this thing to do for -uh- Raleigh. I'll be right back." He leaned forward for a small peck before retreating from the room, making a mad dash back towards the mess hall.  
  
And praying that his trashy romance novel from Chuck was still there.  
  
~  
  
Raleigh laid back in his bed, looking decidedly more uncomfortable as he continued to read "Pleasure Pleasure Paradise" and finally got why Tendo liked this stuff.


End file.
